Priorities
by Canadino
Summary: Sometimes you just have to list out your priorities. Sometimes your priorities list out you. Implied JackSimon, for the holidays.


**Disclaimer: If Lord of the Flies were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

--

Priorities

_The most important thing is to get off the island._

When the plane crashed, after the shock subsided, there was only one thing on everyone's mind: get off this goddamn island. Yes, the sand was nice and the air was nice and there were no grown-ups, but this wasn't a game. Their _lives_ were at stake. There was no sense of security when there was fear of the unknown. They had heard of Crusoe and that movie where Tom Hanks was stranded, but they were adults and could competently take care of themselves. Half the boys here still had to be told to take showers. Jack was a proud child, not to mention he was _head boy_ and head of the choir no less. He could lead. He would lead them all off the island and maybe show up in some headlines, give or take.

…so there was another guy in charge, some airhead blonde called Ralph. Didn't matter, he was still in charge of the choir, which was decently half of the boys stranded. He could still take half the credit when they reached solid ground again.

Peace abounded.

_The most important thing is to get food_.

Jack knew first hand what lack of food could do to your brain. Biology said that food loss will cause lack of oxygen to the brain or something along those lines and impair thinking. So, in order to get off the island, the new goal was to get food. There was no point in being able to get off if they died in the process, right?

Social studies class ruled that there were a few things humans needed to survive: food, shelter, and rules. Well, shelter was good and fine but what was the point of being dry if you were going to die from starvation? And rules…he hated rules to begin with and a brief lapse wasn't going to hurt him.

It is widely proven in history that a surplus of food and security has led to the success of many an empire. With their hunts and developing army, he could kill two birds with one stone. And eat them later.

_The most important thing is establish who's boss_.

There could only be one person in charge. How many nations have been broken because of scuffles of power? Yes, that Ralph had been chosen, but obviously was not fit to rule. The kid talked too much. Action determined one's fate, not just musing over every little thing.

He had to take control to make sure everyone did their job so they all survived. Talk was cheap, as everyone told him back at home. Someone really had to beat that into Ralph and his stupid chum Piggy.

_The most important thing is to weed out the weak._

Piggy was a loose cannon. Crying one minute, shouting and fussing the next. What did the Bible say? "If your arm causes you to sin, cut it off." If Piggy causes everyone to suffer, cut him off. But Piggy had the luxury of Ralph's protection as that kid wanted them all to get along. And Ralph's protection was an invisible order, as he was 'in charge'.

What did some old constitution say? "If rulers break the contract of keeping the people happy, the people had the right to replace them." Now if only everyone came to their senses! Then they were just part of the weak they had to weed out. Why would you keep a cancerous part of your body? The answer is that you wouldn't!

The older boys had sense. The young'uns were exceptional. They could be raised later. With Roger, they would start that unfamiliar gesture, the one those Americans pulled centuries ago. Something called a revolution.

_The most important thing is to break away from the weak._

If the weak would not let themselves be taken away, then there was one thing left to do: leave them. If they were smart, they'd come crawling back. If they weren't, then it was their fault. The island would be divided between the strong and the weak, and if you couldn't pick which you wanted to be part of, then you were weak. If you couldn't keep up, you were weak. Jack's was a state of work. You don't work, you don't eat. Simple enough.

It may have been inhumane, but society did the same as well! Hypocrites! What happened to the impoverished? They were left to fend for themselves! The government and its aid? Then why are there slums? Hypocrites!

He wasn't trying to build an ideal nation, Jack thought as he clamored over the rocks. But he'd damn well try to.

_The most important thing is instant happiness_.

There were no ships sailing toward them. Never was, never is, never will be. If there were, then they would obviously have shown up! Under this logic, Jack deducted that their chances of rescue were zil. None. No hope. The little'uns cried their eyes out for their mommies and were slapped to poise again. They could manage.

And if there was nothing waiting to take them back, there was nothing waiting for them back home. They would have to make due with the people on the island. Build a new society and something like that. There was no need for education. If you wanted something, you went and got it. There was no one to tell you otherwise. Instant happiness, like instant coffee, is not as good as the real deal where you patiently grind the beans and lovingly brew the pot. They just didn't have the time.

_The most important thing is sex_.

There were no girls. There would be no arguments. There would be no pro-creation. When they died out, they died out. That was fine with them; they wouldn't inflict this sort of life on the ones who didn't deserve it. This island was for the beaten and tough-skinned. Babies from the womb were soft and in need of care. Weakness like that would be killed on the spot.

The ones in charge got the best picks. He knew Roger enjoyed what he could get from the little mob. Jack himself didn't like the young'uns; they struggled and screamed too much. There was one he would seek out and have his way with. The quiet dark haired boy wouldn't argue and there was no resistance. Simon passively let him do what he wanted. Why couldn't some people on the island be like him?

Instant happiness.

_The most important thing is control_.

Complete thoughts were no longer. Savages they were not because. Control had to be taken from them. Any doubts would crumble. Ralph was a doubt.

The island was his. He liked it there.

Goals change, ideals change. The strong will adapt and the weak will be picked off. Natural selection, simple biology. The world threw this at him and he worked. He wasn't being mean. He had just pulled a human and sucked it up.

Adaptations are needed for life to go on. No control.

Short thoughts.

Short fuses.

Fire.

Simple adaptation.

Owari

Note: I haven't written for his fandom in some time…I miss it. Jack just adapted. He's a human being. And although I can't really prove JackSimon, it exists. Review.


End file.
